


The Calling

by KorojiChou



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, I just had to, Lan Wangji is calling for his WIFI, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, Yiling Patriarch Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, implied WangXian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorojiChou/pseuds/KorojiChou
Summary: After his death, he thought of nothing, but peaceful. There was no reason to come back to the world where he was hated for his demonic cultivation.But...Who is calling him...?





	The Calling

**Author's Note:**

> When you listen to Inquiry song on repeat.


End file.
